Amandote
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Ella una de las mejores psicólogas de Tokio, Él un simple paciente que buscaba consejos, pero lo que Él no sabia es que en Ella encontraría más que consejos. ¿Nuestro amor es imposible?... SasuSaku...cap5 up... a leer...
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis. **

Ella, Sakura Haruno una joven pelirosa, bonitos ojos esmeraldas que a sus 20 años había conquistado a una de las ciudades más importantes de Japón, la cuidad de Tokio gracias a su trabajo como psicóloga.

Él Sasuke Uchiha un joven pelinegro de ojos azabaches que acababa de terminar su relación con su primera novia con la cual duró 3 años y cayó en una terrible depresión, así que su mejor amigo un rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki lo alentó a ir con un psicólogo para atender su caso.

Así fue como el destino se encargo de cruzar a Él con Ella. Él solo quería unos cuantos consejos pero descubrió que Ella le podría dar más que consejos. 

**Capítulo No. 1**  
Conociéndote

Eran las 8 de la mañana en la cuidad, una linda pelirosa caminaba impaciente por su casa hasta su cocina donde una cafetera sonaba diciéndole que el café estaba listo, sonriente como le era costumbre se sirvió solo un poco. Dando un pequeño y rápido sorbo a su café veía como el Sol entraba por la pequeña ventana de la cocina recordándole que tenía que ir a trabajar.

Sakura tomo su bolso, unas pequeñas llaves encima de la mesita en la entrada, se puso sus lentes de Sol y salió de su departamento dirigiéndose hasta el elevador que sería su transporte hasta el estacionamiento. Llevaba una falda de color blanco combinada con una blusa rosa, un saco blanco y unos tacones de color rosa combinados perfectamente con su cabellera recogida solo por una coleta y sus lentes.

**¿?:** Dra. Buenos días… -una joven castaña con el pelo lacio esta la espalda elegantemente vestida la saludaba mientras esperaba el elevador.-

**Sakura:** -volteando- Tenten cuantas veces te eh dicho que me llames solo Sakura…

**Tenten:** lo siento… pero una persona que a diario sale en los periódicos como el título de Dra., se hacen costumbre –le sonreía-

**Sakura:** nunca cambiarás –sonreía y junto con ella entraba al elevador que sonaba indicando vámonos- que ha pasado… no eh visto a tú novio Ed por tu departamento.

**Tenten:** ah… -la miraba- mi novio esta en un viaje en Berlín… pero justamente voy por él al aeropuerto.

**Sakura:** enserio… me da gusto que su relación vaya muy bien…

**Tenten:** de lo mejor… antes de que se fuera me propuso matrimonio –le enseñaba contenta la sortija-

**Sakura:** que afortunada… -la miraba sonriente-

**Tenten:** no me digas que una de las mujeres más atractivas de Tokio, alagada hasta por el mismo alcalde… esta soltera y sin compromisos –la miraba sorprendida-

**Sakura:** si te digo… realmente no eh encontrado una pareja –bajaba la mirada- además el trabajo me consume un poco… -sonreía-

**Tenten: **bueno Sakura… fue un gusto saludarte… yo me bajo aquí en recepción –la daba un beso en la mejilla y salía-

**Sakura:** igualmente… -le decía adiós mientras las puertas se cerraban- "suerte la de algunas…ese Ed es todo un chico especial… pero bueno… ella lo vio primero"

Sakura salía al estacionamiento y dirigiéndose hasta un elegante BMW color azul eléctrico, salió camino hacia su consultorio.

Del otro lado de la cuidad un joven de cabellos negros se levantaba en su recamará, maldiciendo a su hermano quien le gritaba… "Sasuke… el desayuno esta listo"…, rápidamente se metió a la regadera y se quedo pensando un poco en como sería la psicóloga a la que visitaría.

Una mujer anciana con cara de asesina diciendo "si…", "usted necesita un psiquiatra"… o sería acaso una mujer joven más amargada que la novia de su hermano Itachi… no lo sabía, Naruto solo le había dado la dirección de la doctora y nada más.

**Sasuke:** bien… hoy iré a que una doctorcilla me diga que hacer… -suspiraba mientras se colocaba una toalla tapando su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo- pero vele el lado bueno… quizás así Naruto deje de molestar.

Caminando hasta un pequeño cajonero, saco su ropa interior, un pantalón de mezclilla roto de las rodillas color azul y una camisa roja. Se vistió y se encamino hasta donde los odiosos gritos de su hermano le llamaban.

**Sasuke:** que demonios quieres… -le gritaba a su hermano-

**Itachi:** hey… no vengas maldiciendo a quien te hace de desayunar… baka…-volteaba enojado y lo miraba- ahora siéntate y cállate. –Ponía sobre la mesa un plato de huevos con salsa y un jugo de naranja-

**Sasuke:** Hn…-se sentaba-

**Itachi:** por cierto –se sentaba enfrente de él- hablo tú amigo el odioso diciendo que no se te fuera olvidar pasar con la doctora que te dijo.

**Sasuke:** si iré… -se ponía de pie, dando un saludo ligero a su hermano se despidió-

**Itachi:** hey… recuerda que el metro esta en remodelación tendrás que darle la vuelta y tomarlo en la siguiente estación –le hablaba mientras se iba-

**Sasuke:** "demonios… tendré que caminar más" de acuerdo –daba un pequeño suspiro y se iba-

Sakura al fin ya había llegado a su consultorio en el centro de la cuidad. Entrando por la enorme estancia que ya estaba llena de gente, saludo y se pasó a su consultorio. No era la única doctora en el edificio, así que entrando se topo con colega la psiquiatra Ino Yamanaka otra de las personalidades más importantes en el campo médico. Dándole un rápido saludo entro a su oficina la cual estaba perfectamente ordenada, un escritorio enorme adornado por una computadora, dos teléfonos y un gran y cómodo diván a un lado.

**Sakura:** bien la cita de las 9:00 es de un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha… el cual tiene problemas pues su novia lo…

Unos nudillos tocaban a su puerta, está dejando su saco colgado en su silla y dejando los lentes sobre las anotaciones que decía, camino hasta la puerta y tomando un poco de aire la abrió sonriente.

**¿?:** Usted es la Dra. Que me atenderá.

**Sakura:** jejeje –mirándolo de arriba abajo y apunto de soltar la carcajada- este… mmm habemos más de 20 doctores en este edificio… así que no sabría decirte. –se burlaba-

**¿?:** Jajaja muy graciosita ¬¬, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… y tengo una cita a las 9:00… no tengo el nombre de la doctora… le pregunte a la….

**Sakura:** hey… -lo callaba- basta… adelante… bienvenido soy tú doctora.

**Sasuke: **de acuerdo… -entraba y se acostaba en el diván- y bien… como empezamos.

Sakura lo miro con una cara de "eh… que demonios te pasa" y sonriente le comento que antes de pasar al diván debía de responder unas cuantas preguntas en el escritorio. Sasuke enojado se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla enfrente de la de su doctora que todavía estaba vacía. Quien retumbando los tacones por la oficina caminaba hasta su silla. Sasuke no pudo evitar ver a la provocativa doctora de arriba abajo… "vaya esto será muy interesante" pensaba para sí.

**Sakura:** -sentándose en la silla y mirando sonriente al moreno le hablo- y dime Sasuke porque has acudido a mi consultorio.

**Sasuke:** porque tenía una cita a las 9:00… que no debe de saber eso -le contestaba simplemente-

**Sakura:** jeje "gracioso del…" me refiero que cual fue el motivo que lo oriento a venir a pedirme ayuda… -con una media sonrisa le hablaba de nuevo-

**Sasuke:** porque mi amigo Naruto me saco una cita… -movía la mano-

**Sakura:** -mirándolo un poco seria- me refiero a que porque razón usted desea de mis consejos.

**Sasuke:** ah… -se recargaba en la silla- ya le entendí… pues verá hace una semana termine con mi novia Ayame… tenía 3 años con ella como novio, 6 de conocerla.

**Sakura:** -tomando nota- y que sucedió porque termino tal relación.

**Sasuke**: por que esa perra… me engaño con ese hijo de la… -se paraba exaltado-

**Sakura:** -lo sentaba y le sonreía nerviosa- relájese… no tiene que usar esas palabras…no es necesario…

**Sasuke:** -sobándose la nuca- perdón…

**Sakura:** -sonriendo- y quiero que me diga en dos palabras como se siente tras el término de su relación.

**Sasuke:** muy mal… ella era la chica que yo amaba… nunca pensé que me fuera a engañar… y mucho menos con Kiba… no… él era un buen amigo… como no me di cuenta –comenzaba a hablar nervioso-

**Sakura:** pues Sasuke… no te preocupes… yo te ayudare a que superes ese problema… sí… como verás es muy difícil asimilar que una persona que tanto amas ya no esta contigo –poniéndose de pie le indicaba pasará al diván-

**Sasuke:** gracias –por fin le sonreía y se recostaba en el diván- por donde comienzo.

**Sakura:** -sentándose en una silla a un lado del joven- bien… veamos… quiero que comiences por hablarme de ti

**Sasuke:** pues ahorita estoy de ocioso en mi casa, pues desde mi depresión decidí ya no ir a la escuela.

**Sakura:** prosigue… yo solo te interrumpiré cuando sea necesario… de acuerdo…

**Sasuke:** ok… -se acomodo y siguió hablando- mi amigo Naruto dice que no tengo porque hacer esas cosas… pero la verdad no quiero ir a la escuela porque no quiero encontrármela… me dolería verla con ese…

Sasuke se paso un rato contándole todo sobre su vida… su familia, sus amigos… su relación con Ayame… de todo… Sakura sonriendo le dijo que lo vería en otro sesión. Sasuke quedo satisfecho con el trato que la pelirosa le había dado así que acepto contento el asistir a la próxima sesión.

Sakura salió de su oficina para ir a comer algo… el estomago le pedía a gritos un poco de alimento, así que como su próxima cita sería hasta las 3 de la tarde… salió a dar un paseo.

Cuando iba saliendo vio que Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala esperando a que la recepcionista le diera su próxima cita con ella. Así que le sonrió y se salió pero unos gritos le llamaron la atención al voltear era Sasuke que le hablaba.

**Sasuke:** Dra., la señorita de la recepción me dice que no me puede dar otra cita con usted…

**Sakura:** eh… debe de ser porque necesitas darte de alta en el papeleo… mmmm Maki por favor dale otra cita… -le gritaba a la chica de cabellos naranjas en la recepción-

**Sasuke:** gracias doctora. Ahora con permiso que mi estomago me llora de hambre y voy a consolarlo –se salía pero fue detenido por la pelirosa-

**Sakura:** que te parece si me acompañas… yo voy a ir a almorzar… y pues dicen que la compañía es buena para salud –le sonreía-

**Sasuke:** esta segura… digo… no tengo mucho dinero… -le miraba apenado-

**Sakura:** jeje por eso no te preocupes… gano suficiente dinero como para pagarte 15 almuerzos en un día –salía del edificio junto a moreno quien le seguía-

Sakura tomo las llaves del vallet parking que le traía su auto y salió del edificio junto al apenado moreno. En el auto la pelirosa no perdía oportunidad para preguntarle más sobre él… A veces convivir con el paciente es más cómodo para los dos… tanto para el paciente como para ella… pues así los pacientes le toman confianza y hablan plenamente con ella, dándole la oportunidad de ayudarlos de una manera más acertada.

**Sakura:** y dime Sasuke, realmente crees que la única chica a la que amarás es solo a ella… recuerda que peces en el mar hay muchos…

**Sasuke:** eh… -la miraba dudoso-

**Sakura: **me refiero a que no te hace bien apresarte a una sola mujer habiendo tantas chicas en todos lados… se que es doloroso perder a alguien…pero siempre hay nuevos caminos que seguir.

**Sasuke:** son tan inteligentes sus palabras… habla como si todo lo tuviera solucionado en al vida… dígame doctora a caso usted no ha sufrido en cuestiones amorosas

Sasuke no era para nada un tonto sabía que estando en sesión la que debía preguntar era solo ella y él limitarse a responder, pero estando fuera de ella era como una plática normal… no de paciente doctora sino de amigos.

**Sakura:** en realidad eh tenido dos tres problemas… pero bueno eh sido capaz de salir adelante… -le sonreía- cosa que tú deberías de hacer

**Sasuke:** es créalo no es tan sencillo…ustedes solo dicen haz esto… debes de hacer esto… pero nunca miran más allá de lo que uno siente.

**Sakura:** en eso estás equivocado… un psicólogo trata de ayudarte… -le respondía-

**Sasuke:** pero a lo que él considera… dígame acaso usted no ha pasado por una situación en donde un chico es todo para usted… todo su mundo… y de repente se esfuma…

**Sakura:** "vaya este chico es muy interesante" nosotros tratamos de comprender al paciente y tratar de ayudarlo a solucionar esos problemas emocionales dándole consejos.

**Sasuke:** lo sé y no lo niego… solo digo que para ustedes es muy sencillo decir… "olvídala…", "hay más chicas", "ignórala"… pero entienda… no solo se trata de la mente… se trata del corazón.

**Sakura:** mira que pensé que eras un jovencito cabeza hueca por la primera impresión en el consultorio… pero ya veo que me equivoque –estacionaba el carro en un bonito restaurante- llegamos.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron del auto, esta fue saludada por algunas personas en la entrada, una linda jovencita les indico cual era la mesa disponible para ellos y se sentaron en la mesa señalada.

**Mesero**: que van a ordenar…

**Sakura:** a mí déme por favor un plato de arroz y un poco de pollo agridulce con un té helado. –le miraba-

**Sasuke:** yo…

**Sakura:** pide lo que quieras… no te preocupes…-le sonría-

**Sasuke:** creo que la elección de la señorita fue excelente… pido lo misma que ella. –Miraba a Sakura-

**Sakura**: jeje te gusta el pollo agridulce…

**Sasuke:** claro… es mi platillo favorito…

**Sakura:** vaya el mió también…

**Sasuke:** pero le digo una cosita… -le indicaba que se acercará-

**Sakura:** -sonriendo por la acción se acercó- dime…

**Sasuke:** la música es aburrida… el mesero tiene cara de perro y la meserilla que nos trajo a la mesa no deja de mirarme.

**Sakura:** jejeje veo que no te gusta la música clásica…

**Sasuke:** no me gusta… porque no les pregunta si no tienen a Bon Jovi.

**Sakura:** te gusta Bon Jovi…-sonriente-

**Sasuke:** pero que dice… claro… es mi grupo favorito…

**Sakura:** mira que las coincidencias son pura tontería para mí… pero veo que ya van dos –sonreía-

**Sasuke:** solo falta que me diga que su canción favorita es "it's my life"

**Sakura:** -abriendo la boca- jeje de echo…

**Sasuke:** vaya… pensé que una persona como usted se la pasaría oyendo puras canciones aburridas como música de Mozart…que se yo…-daba un trago a su té helado que hace unos momentos el mesero dejo en la mesa-

**Sakura:** pues ya vez que no… -comenzaba a comer-

**Sasuke:** le puedo decir una cosa doctora… pero promete no molestarse…

**Sakura:** claro… estás en confianza…

**Sasuke:** una mujer tan linda y buena persona como usted… tiene novio.

**Sakura:** -sorprendida por la pregunta y apenada por el halago- no… no tengo novio… pero a que viene la pregunta.

**Sasuke:** simple curiosidad…-comía-

El tiempo paso y tras una amena plática Sakura se despidió de Sasuke y le prometió volver a verlo en su próxima sesión. Sasuke por su parte… se quedo un momento meditando la situación… "todo el tiempo le estuvo coqueteando a su doctora… todo el tiempo no dejo de verla"… como podría ser eso… se supone que él aún estaba enamorado de Ayame.

Sakura por su parte sabia que había llegado más allá de las cosas… sin embargo le parecía "muy bien"… Sasuke no dejo de coquetearle todo el tiempo…y a ella el chico le había parecido "sexy"… algo andaba mal en su cabeza… ella lo sabía… pero no podía evitar pensar en él… tan poco tiempo y ya deseaba verlo de nuevo… "estás mal Sakura… estás muy mal…" pensaba por un lado… "eres joven… es de tu edad…" pensaba la otra.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos a todos... aqui el segundo cap de esta historia... un poco dramatico... pero valdra la pena... se los aseguro... aqui respondo. **

**sakurass** que bueno que te haya gustado el fic… .… Sasuke tiene la misma edad que Sakura… ambos tienen 20 años… a pesar de que resultaría que Sakura es mayor… no lo es… son de la misma edad… gracias por leer.

**Jesybert** te agradezco que leas mi fic… jejeje bueno Sasuke se enamoro mucho de la chica llamada Ayame… así es… pero ella lo engaño… por eso acudió con Sakura que resulto ser una psicóloga… si… le ayudara al olvidarla… XD de ke manera… mmmm… gracias por leer.

**Yakumo:** muchas gracias por leer y que bueno que te haya gustado…

**katsura-chan Uchina** bien… antes que nada muchas gracias por leer no solo este, sino todos los demás de mis fics..… ahora así es… Sakura tendrá problemas es lógico su ética como doctora le dice que no puede tener una relación con un paciente suyo… ahora Sasuke no es pobre… es un joven normal… ni pobre, ni rico… gracias por leer… en verdad.

**musa 555:** muchas gracias por leer… en verdad te lo agradezco…

**haruno:** muchas gracias por leer… te lo agradezco… ahora no te preocupes… me gusta actualizar lo más pronto posible… es una maña mía… jejeje gracias…

**ktitaaya: **oye muchas gracias por leer en verdad… que bueno que te haya gustado… y gracias por leer tmb el de la akatsuki de ojos verdes.

**Atte. Ed **

* * *

**Amándote**

Capítulo No. 2

Sakura quien llevaba un rato conduciendo por las calles de la cuidad llego de nuevo al estacionamiento donde su consultorio se encontraba, dejando sus lentes de sol en el auto, salió y se encamino a darle las llaves al joven en la entrada.

Entrando de nuevo pudo observar como la cantidad de gente comparada con la de la mañana había disminuido, en la puerta de su consultorio su paciente ya la esperaba con desesperación. Saludándolo entro y dejando nuevamente su saco en un pequeño sillón a un lado de la puerta, camino hasta el escritorio, tomo su libreta y se sentó en la silla junto al diván.

**Sakura:** -dando un suspiro- y bien Sasori… como va esa relación con tus padres…

**Sasori:** mal… no ha mejorado en lo absoluto…

**Sakura**: -dando un largo suspiro, miro su libreta leyó un poco y le habló- la sesión pasada me prometiste que harías el intento de mejorarla… -cerraba su pequeña libreta- porque me dices que no mejoro.

**Sasori:** pues mi madre me grito y yo odio que me griten… me pelee con ella y me escape de casa tres días, al regresar mi madre se disculpo pero mi padre me regaño así que de nuevo huí.

**Sakura:** -masajeándose las sienes- mmm "6 sesiones con el mismo problema… este en vez de venir conmigo debería de ir con Ino" Sasori eh hecho de todo lo que eh podido para ayudarte… pero no puedo lograrlo si tú no pones de tú parte.

**Sasori:** porque no se quita la ropa… se sube sobre mí… y quizás me mejore –la miraba seductoramente-

**Sakura:** "sí… definitivamente con Ino" sabes una cosa… yo ya no te atenderé… ahora deberás ir con ella –le daba una pequeña nota- quizás te den una mejor solución –apretaba con discreción un pequeño botón debajo de su silla-

**Sasori:** que…pero esto es un insulto –se paraba furioso y se lanzaba sobre la pelirosa- me está diciendo que estoy loco –la jalaba tan fuerte que le arrojaba al suelo y comenzaba a golpearla-

**Sakura:** suéltame… me lástimas… maldito loco… -gritaba desesperada-

De pronto un joven de cabellos negros entro furioso al oír los gritos… al entrar se topo con Sasori dándole de puños a la pelirosa en el rostro, por lo que rápidamente se acerco y le dio una patada en el rostro estrellándolo contra el escritorio.

**¿?: **Idiota… hijo de perra… es una dama… -levantaba a Sakura cuando Sasori se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo por la espalda violentamente-

**Sakura:** -con sangre en el rostro y en un costado- Maki llama a la policía rápidamente…-se desmayo-

**Maki:** -miraba sorprendida la escena- doctora –tomaba el teléfono y marcaba-

La escena dentro del consultorio era un desastre, libros tirados, sillas rotas mientras dentro se podía ver al pelinegro dándose de golpes con Sasori. Seguridad entro de inmediato y apresó a Sasori quien peleaba con el otro doctor que entro en ayuda de Sai que entro en un principio a ayudar a Sakura.

**Sai:** este maldito bastardo agredió a Sakura llévenselo –miraba a seguridad y de reojo pudo ver una pequeña navaja ensangrentada debajo del diván, rápidamente se revisó y vio que no tenía heridas- Sakura… -corrió hasta ella-

**Shikamaru:** que sucede –entraba al consultorio cuando sacaban a Sasori- que demonios pasó.

Sai desesperado se acercó a Sakura y la revisó notando que en su costado derecho tenía una herida y un enorme charco de sangre… rápidamente pidió una camilla y la llevaron a quirófano. Sai era un excelente cirujano al igual que Shikamaru así que decidieron actuar rápido.

**Sai:** Shikamaru, Sakura se desangra… ese desgraciado la hirió en un costado después de golpearla en la cara… rápido necesitamos una transfusión y cerrarle la herida. –Entraba al quirófano-

**Shikamaru:** -entrando al mismo tiempo- solo esperemos que la herida no haya llegado a un órgano interno… -caminaba rápido- Enfermera… rápido busque un donante entre los pacientes que esperan en la sala.

**Enfermera:** pero doctor… no tenemos las cosas necesarias para la trasfusión, recuerde que este no es un hospital… a duras penas le pusieron el quirófano.

**Shikamaru:** mmm tiene razón… pero rápido busque a un donante de cualquier tipo… pero rápido…

**Enfermera:** sí… -salía rápidamente-

**Sai:** quien lo iba a decir… una doctora herida y en un quirófano… -se ponía unos guantes y caminaba hasta Sakura-

**En la sala de espera.**

**¿?:** Disculpe señorita… que ha pasado por aquí –un pelinegro con una bolsa en sus manos llegaba hasta recepción-

**Maki:** joven… mire estamos pasando por un momento muy delicado, sí viene a consulta le ruego espere paciente en sala de espera –se comenzaba a alejar-

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Sasuke y está mañana vine con la doctora Sakura… solo que olvido su bolso en el restaurante y vine a traérselo.

**Maki:** mira… la doctora sufrió un accidente hace unos momentos con un paciente, así que esta muy mal herida en quirófano… deja la bolsa y muchas gracias. –Se comenzaba a alejar cuando fue detenida por la enfermera-

**Enfermera:** Maki… rápido necesito que entre la gente de sala de espera encontremos quien quiera donar sangra voluntariamente

Sasuke quien escucho lo que la enfermera decía la interrumpió diciendo que él se ofrecía a hacerlo, Maki lo miro y asintiendo dejo que se fuera con la enfermera. Al llegar a un pequeño consultorio la enfermera le indico a Sasuke sentarse mientras hacía su trabajo.

**Sasuke:** "la doctora herida… pero sí la acabo de ver hace unos momentos en el restaurante… grave… pero que paso" tome toda la sangre que necesite –le sonreía nervioso a la enfermera-

**Enfermera:** es usted muy amable… -le insertaba una aguja conectada por una manguerita a un pequeño saco en su brazo-

**Sasuke:** oiga sabe que paso… -preguntaba mientras veía como su sangre pasaba por una manguerita-

**Enfermera:** pues la doctora estaba con un paciente cuando este la golpeo violentamente en la cara y le encajo una navaja en el costado derecho… un punto muy vulnerable para el cuerpo es por eso que es urgente la transfusión.

**Sasuke:** ya veo… -daba un pequeño gemido cuando la enfermera le quitaba la aguja-

**Enfermera:** con esto bastará… -comenzaba a salir de prisa- por cierto… le eh sacado una buena cantidad por favor descanse un momento en el sillón y enseguida regreso -salía-

**Sasuke:** de acuerdo… no me iré, "no… necesito saber que paso con la doctora" –se recostaba con el brazo hacia arriba-

En quirófano.

**Sai:** -secándose el sudor- mira que tanto escándalo por una herida…

**Shikamaru:** idiota, tanto tú como yo sabemos que una herida así es peligrosa en ese punto… además si un aire se cuela por la herida… no la cuenta –comenzaba a limpiar la herida que dejaba de sangrar-

**Sai:** lo sé –bajaba la mirada- nunca pensé que esto pasaría…pero ya hemos detenido la hemorragia –comenzaba a suturar- solo falta la transfusión.

**Shikamaru**: sus latidos son débiles… espero que esa sangre se consiga.

**Enfermera:** -entrando- doctores estamos de suerte un paciente de la doctora que andaba por aquí de pura casualidad dono una gran cantidad de sangre.

**Sai:** vaya… existe gente altruista en el mundo… -tomaba la sangre- bien enfermera quiero que le de las gracias al joven y atiéndalo.

**Enfermera:** claro… -salía-

**Shikamaru:** bien… solo queda esperar que el cuerpo no rechace la transfusión –se quitaba sus guantes y salía del quirófano-

La pequeña operación termino y Sakura fue trasladada a un pequeño cuarto a un lado del consultorio. Era extraño una situación así pues la mayoría de los pacientes que acudían a los consultorios iban por pequeñas enfermedades o casos con especialistas. Pero no era una sala de urgencias… así que los recursos eran limitados.

Sin embargo Shikamaru quien era cirujano plástico conocía mucho sobre medicina general al igual que el doctor Sai quien era médico cirujano. Prácticamente hacia varios meses una situación semejante había ocurrido cuando una joven que estaba en consulta con el doctor veterinario Kiba fue mordida por un cocodrilo dejándole el brazo casi a punto de la pérdida. Debido a que los pequeños consultorios no contaban con los instrumentos necesarios la paciente perdió su brazo cosa que les costo grandes cantidades de dinero.

El director del edificio decidió poner un quirófano… para evitar problemas de ese tipo y poco a poco fue abasteciendo de instrumentos necesarios para la medicina. 6 doctores habían en total y solo 2 de ellos eran especialistas en cirugía. Sakura nunca supuso que un problema de tal magnitud sucedería.

**Enfermera:** bien joven… parece que la situación fue controlada… solo queda esperar a que el organismo de la doctora no rechace su sangre –le daba un poco de agua-

**Sasuke:** que bien… "esto será una coincidencia… digo es extraño… primero el desayuno ahora la transfusión… acaso el destino me tiene preparado algo"

**Enfermera:** joven le puedo preguntar algo… -decía mientras le vendaba el brazo-

**Sasuke:** que sucede…

**Enfermera:** que relación tiene usted con la doctora Sakura… -le colocaba la mariposita que sostenía la venda a su brazo-

**Sasuke:** eh… -nervioso- solo paciente-doctora porque la pregunta.

**Enfermera:** bueno pues desde que la doctora Sakura termino su relación con mi jefe el doctor Sai… nunca le había visto tan contenta tras su visita esta mañana.

**Sasuke:** jejeje –nervioso- pero que dice… si solo hablamos por un momento…

**Enfermera:** no me refiero a su sesión –le sonreía-… me refiero a la llegada de la doctora tras su salida del edificio. –se sentaba a lado suyo-

**Sasuke:** -mirando un poco más nervioso a la enfermera- ah si… bueno cuando salía me tope con ella y me invito a almorzar…

**Enfermera:** por eso le digo –cruzaba una pierna-… mire la doctora Sakura es una persona muy seria y un poco digamos gruñona… pero cuando regresó esta mañana… claro antes del incidente… llego como nunca… una sonrisa en el rostro que hacia meses no se le notaba.

**Sasuke:** porque lo dice… la doctora acaso pasaba por un momento difícil. "sabía yo que algunas enfermeras eran chismosas… pero veo que aquí tengo a una la cual me será útil"

**Enfermera:** vera… el doctor Sai era novio de Sakura desde hacia 3 años… incluso se rumoreaba matrimonio…pero el exceso de trabajo de la doctora hizo terminar su relación… y más cuando se entero de que Sai la había engañado.

**Sasuke:** ya veo… "no lo puedo creer… pasa por un momento muy pésimo y sin embargo ayuda a sus pacientes… eso es admirarse" y

**Enfermera:** bueno de ahí en delante la actitud de Sakura cambió drásticamente frente a sus pacientes aparentaba todo perfecto… pero en cuanto uno salía… su rostro de inmediato reflejaba tristeza… depresión.

**Sai: **una enfermera muy platicadora con el paciente no es así –entraba a donde Sasuke y la enfermera- Rin por favor… me dejas a solas un momento con él.

Aquel doctor con su bata blanca un poco roja por el incidente entraba al cuarto mirando con un poco de enojo a la enfermera y celos al moreno quien lo miraba serio.

**Enfermera:** claro doctor –se iba pero le guiño el ojo a Sasuke haciendo que este se ruborizará un poco-

**Sai: **bien primera que nada… quiero agradecerle lo que usted hizo por mi prometida…

**Sasuke:** "mmm prometida?" no sabía que mi doctora estuviera comprometida… digo esta mañana me dijo que estaba soltera.

**Sai:** que te hace pensar que te dijo la verdad… después de todo… uno nunca lo sabe… -sonreía cínicamente-

**Sasuke:** con todo el respeto doctor –le regresaba la sonrisa-… pero cree usted que soy un idiota… si cree que no me di cuenta que escuchaba desde fuera todo lo que hablábamos la enfermera y yo… se equivoca –lo retaba-

**Sai:** de todas maneras… una chica como Sakura esta demasiado lejos para un simple paciente… como tú. –le respondía furioso-

**Sasuke:** está más lejos el idiota que la engaño que quien almorzó esta mañana de la manera más agradable posible… como la ve doctorcito… -río triunfante-

**Sai:** mira… no me vengas con idioteces… esa mujer no es para ti… entiéndelo –golpeaba el escritorio-

**Sasuke:** usted no es mí psicólogo… así que ahórrese sus consejos para sus propios pacientes –se paraba para irse-

**Sai:** si esas vamos… recuerda esto… una basura como tú…jamás –hablaba fuerte- jamás tendrá a una mujer como lo es Sakura…

**Sasuke:** una vez permito un insulto… dos no –se lanzaba sobre el doctor cuando fue detenido por la enfermera-

**Enfermera**: joven… la doctora quiere verlo…sígame –le jalaba rápidamente-

**Sai:** -murmurando- idiota…

Después del corto pero fuerte enfrentamiento con quien se considera el hombre más indicado para Sakura, Sasuke siguió nervioso y un poco preocupado a la enfermera. Ese infeliz tenía razón… acaso podría Sakura fijarse en alguien como él… si la misión del moreno doctor era sembrarle incertidumbre… lo había logrado.

La enfermera le indico a Sasuke el lugar donde Sakura se encontraba… tomando un poco de aire y muy nervioso entro a la habitación… la pelirosa quien miraba por la ventana desde su cama inmediatamente volteo al darse cuenta que alguien entraba.

**Sasuke:** -nervioso- hola… se encuentra usted bien…

**Sakura:** -acomodándose un poco- unos golpes y está herida no me detendrán –sonreía-

Sasuke miraba con sorpresa aquellos golpes en su cara, aquel rostro que en la mañana la había parecido el de un ángel… estaba morado… con restos secos de sangre… podía acaso un hombre repleto en rabia lograr eso… Sasuke moría de rabia y frustración al no haber podido llegar un poco antes… para defenderla. "espera un segundo… porque me siento extraño al verla" pensaba para sí el pelinegro.

**Sakura:** sucede algo –lo miraba con incertidumbre-

**Sasuke:** nada… -caminaba torpemente hasta una pequeña silla a un lado de la chica-

**Sakura**: no me diga que me dará una terapia sentándose en esa silla –le sonreía-

**Sasuke**: "muy contenta para estar delicada… acaso será cierto lo que la enfermera me dijo" porque no deja de hablarme de usted y me llama Sasuke o me tutea.

**Sakura:** claro… -sonreía de nuevo- Sasuke…

**Sasuke**: yo venía a traerle su bolso –se lo enseñaba- lo olvido en el restaurante… y pues cuando vine…

**Sakura:** lo sé… -le sonreía de nuevo- la enfermera me contó todo… te agradezco mucho el que me hayas ayudado.

**Sasuke:** creo que usted se merece eso… una persona en su situación y dando consejos a pesar de ella…es de admirarse.

**Sakura:** -lo miro seria- a que te refieres…

**Sasuke:** perdón… no debí decirlo

**Sakura:** no dímelo –le tomaba la mano- recuerdas que te dije que confiarás en mí –le apretaba la mano cosa que puso a Sasuke más nervioso-

**Sasuke:** es que… -separaba su mano- la enfermera me contó su problema…

**Sakura:** ah –lo miraba triste- pero no hablemos de ello…-le sonreía-

**Sasuke:** claro –se encogía en hombros- lo siento…

**Sakura:** no te preocupes…-le sonreía de nuevo-

**Sasuke**: "demonios si me sigue sonriendo de esa manera… juro que le doy un beso…" doctora le puedo hacer una pregunta.

**Sakura:** adelante… "vaya este chico es tan… mmm sexy?"

**Sasuke:** si usted tiene un paciente el cual le confiesa que está enamorado de usted… que no supo como paso… pero que simplemente se enamoro como un loco de usted y le ofrece su amor, lo aceptaría "pero que demonios eh dicho… idiota"

**Sakura:** Sasuke acaso te me estás insinuando… acaso me intentas decir que te enamoraste de mí –le sonreía sorprendida-

**Sasuke:** yo… solo preguntaba… ósea que haría en una situación así.

**Sakura:** jejejeje soy una psicóloga…no intentes ponerle excusas… pero sabes una cosa… te seré muy sincera. –Se sentaba en la cama-

**Sasuke:** eh? –la miraba demasiado preocupado y nervioso-

**Sakura:** ponte en mi lugar… que harías tú si supieras que tú doctora se ha enamorado de ti como loca… con tan solo poco de conocerte… le corresponderías a su amor.

**Sasuke:** "mmm" yo si lo haría…-le sonreía cínicamente- y usted.

**Sakura:** pues… -se llevaba la mano a la barbilla- mira acércate un poco te diré un secreto –le hacía unas señas-

Sasuke se acerco y justo cuando lo hacía Sakura tomo su rostro y lo beso en los labios… al principio se sorprendió por lo que la chica hacía pero su corazón latía rápidamente… nervioso se dejo llevar por aquella sensación… al separarse para respirar… la chica le sonrío y lo miro.

**Sakura:** eso responde a tú pregunta…

**Sasuke:** sí…

Ahora él la tomo con fuerza del rostro y le dejo ir sus labios sobre los suyos… la pelirosa solo cerraba los ojos y correspondía ha aquella acción… en un día se había enamorado como una chiquilla de 15 de un chico que para colmo era su paciente. Sus lenguas se encontraban y aquella situación comenzaba a salirse de control.

**¿?:** Sakura… eh venido a ver si… -miraba la escena con sorpresa y llevándose la mano a la boca salía del lugar dejando solos ha aquellos dos-

**Sakura:** -separándose del chico- escuchaste algo…

**Sasuke:** -idiotizado- no… -la beso de nuevo-

**Continuará.**

* * *

Ahora que los dos chicos se han dicho que se quieren.. pondran luchar con su amor... quien los descubrio... acaso Sai trama algo para alejar a Sakura de Sasuke... averigualo... en nuestra proxima sesion..

y tú... dime quieres algún consejo? ;)

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Por cierto... si tu quieres hacerle una pregunta a algún personaje... se la puedes hacer... ellos te responderan... :O... **_

Alo… de nuevo vengo con el siguiente cap…aki saludo y contesto….

GAASAITALEX234: oye muchas gracias por el review… que bueno que te haya gustado la historia… jejeje si se besaron… bueno en ese cap quise manejar lo que se conoce como "amor a primera vista"… jejeje y Sai, bueno él será el maldito de la historia junto con… jajaja it's a secret… te confesare algo… habrá un duelo de tres por la chica… :O  
kaoru-uchiha: primero debo decirte.. sería psicólogo… jejeje soy hombre.. pero bueno eso no importa… lo mismo que le dije a GaaSaiItalex234 Sai es el maldito de la historia junto con… jejeje… Ahora por lo de si quieres publicar el fic… mm me imagino ya tienes tu cuenta aquí… cierto… si es así… en tu login…, te metes a documents y sube el documento de tu historia, después te vas a historia, aceptas las guidelness y listo… creas tu historia… gracias por leer.  
Edel: jejeje pues consejos te los tendría que dar Sakura… quieres una cita con ella…jejeje muchas gracias por leer… y si… aparte de escritor soy lector… y ay algunos fics que urgen cap siguiente…  
sakurass: seguidora de mis fics… debo decírtelo en letras mayúsculas MUCHAS GRACIAS… jeje si… a mi tmb me dolió que lastimaran a la bella sakura… pero pues Sasori estaba loco… jejeje muchas gracias por leer y lo mismo te digo… CUIDATE MUSHOOOOOOO.  
ktitaaya: ijole… deberás que todos ustedes me hacen alegre la vida… jejeje muchas gracias por tu review… que bueno que te haya gustado.  
wolf-taicho: jejeje termine de leerlo y me dije.. oo es cierto… demasiado rápido… pero calma.. que vienen muchas sorpresas… jejejeje ya lo verán… tal es el caso de este cap.  
Yakumo: ooo jeje primero que bueno ke te guste… en segundo…jejeje veo que si leíste mi pequeña obsevacion abajo del cap… gracias… jejeje y pues de lo demás… ;) jejeje…  
katsura-chan Uchina: oye muchas gracias por tu review… jejeje si Sakura es una psicologa con mucho dinero… jejeje y muchos pretendientes… podrá Sasuke competir contra los demás seguidores… jejeje como ke estas en shock… acaso necesitas un doctor?... jujuju… cuidado con esos doctorcitos…

**saludos a todos  
Ed**

POR CIERTO… ACLARO… LAS EDADES.

SAKURA: 20 AÑOS

SAI: 21 AÑOS

SASUKE: 17 AÑOS. (JEJE LO SIENTO… PERO ASÍ QUEDA MEJOR LA EDAD)

* * *

** Capítulo 3: Mi doctora.**

Sasuke se despidió de su doctora (y si ustedes supieran como lo hizo.. O.O) y salió del edificio para regresar a su casa, en el camino se topo con Sai quien se lo quería comer con la mirada… motivo su plática en el consultorio. Sasuke se paso de largo y con una sonrisa en el rostro, salió y tomo un taxi que lo llevaría a su casa.

Mientras tanto Sakura estaba como loca… lo había besado y le digo que lo quería… eso era algo correcto o incorrecto, su corazón le decía adelante pero su mente le decía lo contrario. "cuando fue que la razón me abandono y el corazón me traiciono" pensaba la pelirosa cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-adelante- grito la pelirosa

La puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto a un hombre de cabellos rojos que entraba a la habitación.

-chiquito que haces aquí- grito alegre la chica…

-muñeca, porque me dices chiquito sabes que odio que me llamen así- el pelirrojo sonreía y caminaba hasta la silla a lado de la pelirosa.

-lo mismo digo… Gaara porque siempre me llamas muñeca?- se acomodaba para quedar sentada en la cama.

-jejeje tú me llamas chiquito, pues se me ocurrió contrarrestarlo- se reía alegremente al igual que la pelirosa.

-todo lo quiere arrestar agente Gaara- decía con sarcasmo.

-vamos… sabes que mi trabajo es así… ser agente especial de investigación en asuntos de drogas es complicado- se recarga en la silla y subía los pies en la cama.

-solo bromeo…- sonreía –por cierto lamento que hayas venido a tú sesión y te hayas topado con esto- señalaba su costado vendado y sus heridas en el rostro.

-no te preocupes… llegue hace unos momentos pero note que estabas "muy ocupada" así que decidí esperar- hablaba con un poco de ironía.

-"que fue lo que viste…" jeje porque lo dices…acaso estuviste espiándome por la puerta?, sabes que eso es delito.

-no… pero no espiaba simplemente iba a entrar pero vi que te besabas apasionadamente con alguien- acentuaba estás últimas palabras.

-jeje no quiero que digas nada Gaara...- le hablaba seria.

-sabes que… iré el grano… Sakura no lo puedo creer como fuiste capaz de engañarme así- el pelirrojo se acomodaba y la miraba decepcionada.

-engañarte?- lo miraba sorprendida –de que hablas-

-vamos no te hagas la que tiene amnesia… no puedo creer que hayas rechazado mi amor porque me sales con la cosa de que estás ocupada, primero son tus pacientes y no se que- hablaba rabioso – y llego y te encuentro besuqueándote con un idiota- se paraba y comenzaba a irse

-Gaara espera…- la chica intentaba pararse pero el dolor la detuvo.

-no Sakura…, si realmente ese tipo quiere tú amor, tendrá que ganárselo, claro si es que yo me dejo vencer- salió cerrando la puerta de un portón.

-maldita sea…- la pelirosa se recostaba de nuevo en la cama.

-Vaya parece que tú amigo el pelirrojo salió con mucha prisa de aquí- Sai entraba a la habitación.

-ah Sai quería agradecerte…- fue interrumpida

-Sakura tú eres mi amor… tú eres mi princesa- le tomaba la mano –nunca permitiría que algo te pasase- la besaba.

-Sai me incomodas- le retiraba la mano.

-hasta cuando Sakura… hasta cuando aceptarás que mi amor es el que debes de aceptar y no él de ese estúpido mocoso que tienes como paciente- le replicaba con un poco de seriedad.

-como- lo miraba sorprendida.

-no mientas… lo sé… sé que llevaste a comer a ese bastardo… lo sé todo…- comenzaba a exaltarse.

-Vamos Sai él tiene 17 años… yo cumplo 21 en dos días… acaso crees que andaría con un chiquillo- la pelirosa mentía para evitar problemas con su compañero.

-estás segura de eso… entonces me amas a mí- le tomaba la mano de nuevo alegre.

-no eh dicho tal cosa…- le retiraba la mano –además tú y yo ya no tenemos nada- le volteaba el rostro.

-pero te salve la vida- le replicaba.

-losé y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco pero sobre tú y yo, escúchalo ya nada puede existir… tú me ilusionaste, me juraste amor eterno, me entregue a ti con todo mi amor y me engañaste de la manera más ruin que hay en el mundo- le gritaba y comenzaba a llorar

-Sakura, entiende que…- la intentaba consolar

-lárgate…- le gritaba aún llorando.

Sai enojado se fue y dejo a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, la cual no lo podía creer… era como si el destino le dijera… "jajaja has encontrado a ese Sasuke para ti pero no te permitiré nada con él"… se puso la almohada en el rostro y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. "Sasuke ayúdame" digo antes de de quedarse dormida.

Sasuke llego a su casa donde pudo ver a su amigo Naruto afuera de la entrada besuqueándose con Hinata su novia desde hace 5 años… comenzaron a salir en secundaria y ahora en terminaban juntos la preparatoria aún juntos.

Ver esa escena le causaba un poco de envidia… Naruto era muy feliz, nunca dejaba de decirle "mi bebe hizo esto", "mi princesita me dijo que"… en realidad esos dos estaban más unidos que nada… Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ellos pero al ver la escena no pudo evitar recordar la escena con Sakura… "me beso, me dijo que me quería" suspiraba y seguía caminando.

-hey Uchiha…- la voz provenía de detrás suyo.

-Ayame- decía mientras volteaba.

-Sasuke mi amor- lo abrazaba.

-que… suéltame- se alejaba de ella

-como ya no me amas Sasuke…- la chica lo miraba sorprendida.

-te seré sincero, no… ya no te amo- le respondía frío cosa que hizo que Ayame se estremeciera y Naruto e Hinata voltearan sorprendidos ante tal declaración.

-que… pero mi amor… yo lo siento, no quería engañarte- la chica lo comenzaba ha abrazar.

-aléjate de mí, o no respondo… perra- le grito sin medir sus palabras.

-como me llamaste…- la chica lo miraba enojada.

-te llame perra…y que- lo dijo con demasiada frialdad.

-3 años de mi vida a tú lado y así me llamas- la chica le reprochaba furiosa.

-pues no debieron de importarte mucho pues me engañaste y te metiste con ese tal Lee- le reprochaba él.

-que dices… sabes lo de Lee- la chica se alejaba

-sí se que te metiste con él a la cama y que todavía tienes el descaro de pasearte de su brazo por la escuela… entonces la que tiro esos 3 años a la mierda fuiste tú, no yo… ahora si me permites- se acercaba a Naruto e Hinata dejando a la chica furiosa.

-órale hermano, esa doctora es milagrosa- el rubio le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Naruto te veo en mi recámara como siempre en la noche- la chica se despedía del rubio con un beso en los labios y se alejaba.

-ahora sí cuéntame con lujo de detalles que paso… amigo le diste en la mera cabeza a esa zorrita- le daba de nuevo palmadas en la espalda.

-se lo merecía- respondió él mientras la miraba alejarse con rapidez por la calle.

-que te hizo esa doctora… te dio pastillas de valor o que…- le miraba con sorpresa

-no- suspiraba –pero me dio algo más que pastillas- perdía su mirada en el cielo.

-eh?- lo miraba con duda –que te pasa, espera no me digas que estás enamorado de otra chica- lo miraba con sorpresa.

Suspirando y mirando al rubio –sí y de la chica más hermosa del mundo-

-pero hermano… que callado te lo tenías… hace cuanto que la conoces…- decía el rubio.

-hace apenas unas horas…- suspiraba de nuevo

-que…- gritaba con sorpresa… -como que unas horas… te has enamorado de una chica a primera vista- lo miraba con más sorpresa.

-sí- de nuevo suspiraba…

-oh… me sorprendes… y que como se llama…-

-jeje no te lo diré… es un secreto- se burlaba

-como… no le piensas decir a Naruto, tú amigo de la infancia, tu mejor amigo...-

-no… es eso… es solo que tengo que protegerla- hablaba con un poco de preocupación.

-espera- analizaba la información… -Sasuke tú estás o más bien te enamoraste de la doctora Sakura Haruno… tú psicóloga- gritaba.

-sh…- se llevaba los dedos a la boca aclamando silencio.

-pero que carajos dices… que mi hermano que…-Itachi salía por la puerta gritando como desesperado.

-Itachi- Sasuke lo miraba con sorpresa.

-yo me voy- Naruto se iba rápidamente del lugar.

-tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar Sasuke- le indicaba que entrará.

-"maldito Naruto, ahora tendré que mentir"- entro…

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Bien aquí termino nuestra sesión del día de hoy... jejeje ooo Itachi hará algo sobre lo escucho... que hara Gaara... y Sai... Sakura que pensara de todo esto... nos veremos en la proxima sesión de nuestra historia.**

** De nuevo os digo... y tú quieres algún consejo? ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: "Ética o Amor"**

**Gracias por sus reviews… aquí nuestra 4 sesión.**

**sakurass** muchas gracias… en verdad.

**edel:** lo sé… pero Sakura tenía que ser mayor… para darle un poco de seriedad al asunto… jejejejeje pero bueno para el amor no existen edades… oh sí.

**Tatiana:** jejeje es cierto… tiene a tres competidores por la chica… los vencera… jojojoj quizás si… quizás no… no lo sé.

**ktax:** jejeje que crees este cap te gustará…

**angelito-bhrah**: jejeje tienes razon… solo tendrá 2… espero 2… no eran tres… jejeje aaaaa es que en este cap… jejejeje XD.

kaoru-uchiha: no te preocupes no hay ningún problema….muchas gracias por leer.

luceiro17: aaa muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi fic… aquí la continuación.

Kirara: gracias…

Saludos a todos

ED

**Flashback.**

-espera- analizaba la información… -Sasuke tú estás o más bien te enamoraste de la doctora Sakura Haruno… tú psicóloga- gritaba.

-sh…- se llevaba los dedos a la boca aclamando silencio.

-pero que carajos dices… que mi hermano que…-Itachi salía por la puerta gritando como desesperado.

-Itachi- Sasuke lo miraba con sorpresa.

-yo me voy- Naruto se iba rápidamente del lugar.

-tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar Sasuke- le indicaba que entrará.

-"maldito Naruto, ahora tendré que mentir"- entro…

**Fin Flashback.**

-quiero que en este momento me expliques como está eso de que te enamoraste de una psicóloga- Itachi lo reprendía.

-no escuchaste bien… en ningún momento dije eso…- decía molesto –además no te incumbe mi vida privada…-se subía por las escaleras…

-Sasuke… ven acá… Sasuke- enojado le gritaba pero solo escucho el portazo de la habitación de Sasuke cerrarse.

En el hospital.

-ah Sasuke… como es posible que me hagas esto… con tan solo poco tiempo me haz robado el corazón- decía mientras se vestía y salía de su cama.

-doctora aún no es seguro que se ponga de pie- le gritaba una enfermera.

-vamos… me detendrás?… quiero ir a mi departamento a descansar- le comentaba

-está bien… vaya a descansar- le daba una sonrisa.

**ADVERTENCIA: LIME**

En la habitación de Sasuke esta miraba el techo desde su cama...

-ah Sakura… eres hermosa… eres…- de pronto sintió como algo comenzaba a molestarle en la parte de abajo –genial… solo nombrarla ha despertado eso- decía mientras cerraba los ojos… y comenzaba a jugar con su amigo.

"Sakura" pronunciaba mientras arqueaba su espalda y sus movimientos eran más intensos… su mano parecía invisible ante la rapidez de su subir y bajar… Sakura te amo… término por decir mientras sonrió exhausto y noto como aquella sensación era fabulosa… cerró los ojos y se quedo pensando en la pelirosa…había terminado.

Sakura por su parte subía contenta pensando en su pequeño paciente hacia su departamento cuando se topo con Ed y Tenten quienes venían sonrientes y besándose.

Ed: hey… Hi!! Sakura… -decía mientras sonriente la saludaba-

Sakura: ah… Ed cuanto tiempo sin verte por estos rumbos –le sonreía-

Ed: Oh… ha que pasado te…-decía con dificultad-

Tenten: mi amor… es "que te ha pasado"… -decía sonriente, mientras le tomaba la mano-

Sakura: veo que aún te es muy difícil hablar el español.

Ed: yes…-decía apenado- mi ser fast… eh… como decirse…ah… mi ser rápido para yo entender el aspañol…-decía apenado de nuevo-

Tenten: dejémoslo en "que te paso Sakura en el costado" –sonreía mientras Sakura lo hacía y Ed las miraba con un enorme "eh?"

Sakura: un pequeño incidente en él trabajo… pero solo deseo descansar…

Tenten: que te parece si vienes a cenar a nuestro departamento está noche.

Sakura: no… prefiero descansar… -decía sonriente-

Tenten: de acuerdo…

Sakura: nos vemos… Ed ánimo… pronto mejorarás tú español… no aspañol…

Ed: ah… thank you very much… this is the trouble… I don't speak Spanish but my girl Tenten it's an excellent teacher.

(Ah, muchas gracias… ese es el problema… yo no hablo español pero mi chica Tenten es una excelente maestra)

Sakura: jejeje entiendo…hasta luego… -subía en el elevador mientras pudo notar como Ed y Tenten se besaban- "vaya… esa mujer tiene mucha suerte de tener a un hombre como él."

La noche pasaba con tranquilidad en casa de Sakura… la herida no le dolía mucho pero aún así aún estaba complicado así que tomo el teléfono y llamo a su secretaria.

-bueno…- se escucho del otro lado de la línea…

-oye… cancela mis citas de una semana… descansaré en mi hogar… nos veremos en una semana- le comentaba.

-de acuerdo… por cierto doctora… supo lo de Gaara- le comentaba ahora ella.

-que hay con él- preguntaba preocupada…

-pues se mudo a América está tarde… dice que no quiere saber nada de Tokio nunca más- le decía.

-Gaara… bueno…esa fue su desición… hasta luego- colgó.

**ADVERTENCIA: HARD LEMON (jajaja XD)**

Sakura sonriendo… caminaba hacia su cama, se acostó en ella cuando unos ruidos le llamaron la atención, rápidamente se acerco a su pared y escuchaba gemidos y gritos…se preocupo así que recordó el pequeño hoyo que tenía para observar la habitación de Tenten.

Asomo su ojo derecho por el pequeño agujero y lo que vio le causo pena… rápidamente se alejo de ahí pensando en lo que había visto y se acostó en su cama a dormir.

-hola Sakura- un joven de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color aparecía por su ventana.

-Sasuke- lo miraba intrigada…

-hola mi amor… no podía estar sin ti un momento más y pedí tus datos para encontrarte- entraba a la habitación.

-Estás desnudo- le preguntaba sorprendida.

-así es… eh decidido venir hasta aquí desnudo para ti- se acostaba a su lado.

-Sasuke- decía mientras notaba como el moreno le comenzaba a quitar su pijama dejándola desnuda de la parte de arriba.

Sasuke rápidamente se puso encima de ella y comenzó a pasar su lengua por sus senos haciéndola gemir de placer…

-Sasuke no… no deberías- decía mientras cerraba los ojos ante la sensación provocada por el moreno.

El moreno no le hacía caso y siguió bajando cada vez más hasta descubrirle la parte de abajo donde sus pantaletas de color azul… eran arrancadas por la boca del moreno… este introdujo sus dedos en su parte intima… y subió hasta ella…

-Sa…nooo- decía mientras gemía ante la acción de Sasuke de introducir y sacar sus dedos de su parte íntima…-por…fa…- fue callada por un beso apasionado en los labios…

Sasuke la siguió besando hasta ponerse encima de ella por completo e introducir su miembro en ella…

-Sasuke- la chica lo miraba con alegría…

-te amo- le decía el moreno mientras sus embestidas eran más intensas…

El moreno embestía el cuerpo de la pelirosa mientras se besaba apasionadamente con ella… rápidamente la pelirosa lo quito de encima y decidió tomar el control…

Ella se puso encima de él y volteando hacia la puerta de su dormitorio dándole la espalda al chico… el moreno sabiendo por donde iba… paso sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y se levanto quedando en una posición en forma de cuatro patas… siendo que cuerpo estaba al aire por encima de la cama… la pelirosa se sentó encima del miembro del moreno y comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo…aquella sensación eran excelente para la pelirosa… la fuerza de aquel chico era asombrosa… se sostenía en sus manos y piernas… mientras ella estaba sobre su miembro…

Sasuke agotado… la bajo y comenzó a besarla… mientras se ponía de nuevo encima de ella… no conforme se hincó y puso de lado a la pelirosa… para después atraerla hacia él…

-Sasuke…- gritaba mientras noto como aquello había terminado…

La pelirosa se acostó rendida mientras el moreno le decía te amo y sellaba sus palabras con un beso suave en los labios… para después dejarse caer a su lado de la cama… y suspirar…

-Sasuke ha sido lo más…- de pronto vio como la puerta de su dormitorio se abría con fuerza.

-Sakura- la voz le gritaba rabioso mientras sacaba una pistola…

-Sai… que te pasa- asustada miraba como Sasuke se ponía delante de ella para protegerla.

-no dejaré que seas feliz con este bastardo…- una bala atravesaba a Sasuke…haciéndolo caer de lado de la cama sangrando…

-no… Sasuke… Sai que demonios- miraba horrorizada… como Sai se desnudaba y caminaba hacia ella.

-serás mía antes de que te mate con mis propias manos… traidora- se acercaba violentamente…

-no Sai- gritaba.

De pronto la pelirosa abrió los ojos exaltada… "todo era un sueño" miraba de lado a lado observando ningún rastro de Sasuke… si puedo observar su pijama agitada… cosa que la hizo sonrojarse… ella había soñado con Sasuke de esa manera…pero que tenía que ver Sai en todo esto… porque su acción.

Ella era psicóloga… sabia que eso indicaba algo… tenía que analizarlo… tranquilamente…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dije que terminaría mis proyectos...!!**

**Próximo cap... gran final!!!**

**Aiosin!!**

**este cap me ha salido con la inspiración a todo lo que da... se que es algo corto... pero el ke viene es largo... por ser el final!! **

* * *

**Flash back.**  
–No Sai – gritaba

De pronto la pelirosa abrió los ojos exaltada… "todo era un sueño" miraba de lado a lado observando ningún rastro de Sasuke… si puedo observar su pijama agitada… cosa que la hizo sonrojarse… ella había soñado con Sasuke de esa manera…pero que tenía que ver Sai en todo esto… porque su acción.

Ella era psicóloga… sabia que eso indicaba algo… tenía que analizarlo… tranquilamente…  
**Fin Flash back.**

-o-o-

**Capítulo No. 5**

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de su departamento pensando en lo sucedido, era psicóloga, debía existir una respuesta congruente a lo que estaba pasando en el sueño, quizás su aflore de sentimientos hacia su paciente le había hecho crear un conflicto entre su antigua relación y una relación actual que por ética no debía seguir adelante.

–Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí – dijo mientras sorprendida escucho el timbre de su departamento.

Algo sobresaltada se arreglo el pijama y tomo camino hacia la puerta, era extraño, miro el reloj de su sala marcar las 4 de la mañana, quien demonios tocaba a su puerta a esa hora.

–Mas vale que sea una emergencia – se miro en el espejo de un pequeño recibidor, se ajusto de nuevo el pijama, se acomodo algunos revueltos cabellos sobre su frente y abrió.

– ¿Haruno Sakura? –

–En efecto – contesto ella algo molesta –disculpe mi insolencia, pero, no cree que es demasiado tarde para llamar a la puerta –

–Lo se – dijo el hombre de cabellos dorados en la entrada –pero acaso ya no recuerdas a tú tío –

– ¿Hibi-san? – le miro sorprendida.

–Hibitaru Amayaki, hermano de tú madre y ex director de la escuela de psicología de Osaka – el hombre bajo unas maletas al suelo y extendió sus brazos en forma de saludo.

–"Bendita sea mi suerte" – sonrió interiormente, ahí estaba la solución a su dilema amoroso –como me voy a acordar de ti – lo abrazo –pero a que debo tú visita –

–Eh sido nombrado presidente general de la Academia Internacional de Psicología y Psiquiatría, que tiene sus oficinas centrales en Tokio – le sonrió –y pues, no tengo a donde ir y pensé que mientras… –

–Pero por supuesto que te puedes quedar aquí – se movió de la puerta para darle paso –adelante –

–Estás irreconocible Cereza –la miro de arriba abajo, tomo su maletas y entró –Narissa me dijo que vivías en Tokio y que tenías trabajo como psicóloga reconocida¿es eso cierto? –

–Bueno digamos que tengo mi consultorio y tengo un gran historial de pacientes – ambos llegaron hasta la sala –no me considero famosa –

–Entre colegas el apellido Amayaki es temido, Sakura, desde tu bisabuela – se dejo caer rendido sobre el sofá –y me llena de orgullo que tú sigas con esa tradición –

–Me apellido Haruno¿lo recuerdas? – le dijo sonriendo, sabia cual era la respuesta.

–Daisuke es como un hermano para mí y aunque se apellide Haruno, desde que se caso con Narissa, ya pertenece a la familia – se deshizo de sus zapatos y sonrió – bueno, aunque tú padre sea ingeniero y no guste de la psicología – suspiro.

–Es un gusto tenerte por aquí – le comento sonriendo.

–Cereza – miro a la pelirosa fijamente –puedo darme cuenta que algo no va bien¿es eso cierto? –

–Te mentiría –suspiro –pero se que es muy difícil engañarte –

–Supones muy bien – sonrió –haber déjame ver – se llevo la mano a la barbilla – ¿problemas con la ética? –

–Quisiera saber como demonios hace eso – dijo sorprendida –desde que me impartías estudio del comportamiento humano en la Academia de Osaka, eres así –

–Pequeña pero faltaba más, entre psicólogos es el problema más frecuente – sonrió –acaso no pusiste atención a mis clases –

–Recuerdo el tema, más no tus palabras –

–Entre psicólogos uno de los problemas más comunes es el poner a juicio la ética de uno mismo – suspiro –cuando tratas de llevar algo a un plano más lejano a la realidad de paciente-terapeuta –

–Pues es algo parecido –

–Que seamos psicólogos no significa que seamos sabios, perfectos e inmunes a los sentimientos, Cereza – le sonrió nuevamente –tenemos el mismo derecho que una persona normal para enamorarnos y buscar la felicidad –

–Aunque eso sea… –

–Aunque eso sea mandar al carajo la ética Sakura – le miro serio –tenemos la obligación de tratar de mejorar la vida de la gente con nuestros consejos, pero, acaso nosotros no nos merecemos la misma oportunidad –

–No lo dudo –

– ¿Un paciente? – trato de confirmarlo.

–Así es – dijo suspirando –un joven que fue a pedirme ayuda, sucedieron ciertas cosas que bueno, me hicieron pensar cosas, muchas cosas –

–Sakura – le miro con ternura –llevo con Anko más de 5 años de relación y ella fue una paciente mía que fue a pedir consejos sobre un problema marital que pasaba, ahora ella es el amor de mi vida y aunque fue algo no "bien visto", soy completamente feliz a su lado –

–Lo sé – se llevo las manos a la cabeza –pero bueno, siento que las cosas han pasado sumamente rápido –

–Si quieres mi consejo, no le hagas caso a tú mente, por primera vez usa otra cosa que no sea la mente para tomar tus decisiones –

–Gracias – se acerco hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –ahora quiero ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir temprano a trabajar y tengo varios pendientes – suspiro –la recámara de huéspedes está al final del pasillo – señalo el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

El olor a fresas le hizo levantarse de su cama, debían ser ya las 8 de la mañana, el cuarto estaba en su totalidad iluminado por la luz solar, tomo su bata, se puso sus pantuflas y se dejo guiar por el delicioso olor a fresas que la embriagaba.

–Ah ya te has levantado – se escucho una voz desde la cocina –lo hiciste en el momento justo, eh terminado de hacer mi ensalada de fresas con crema batida y chocolate – sonrió –lo siento una manía a la que estoy acostumbrado –

– ¿De dónde has sacado fresas frescas? – le miro interrogante.

–Hace un rato salí del edificio y fui a una pequeña frutería a dos cuadras – decía mientras se acomodaba su saco –por cierto, está mañana vino a buscarte un chico llamado Sai, supongo que tenía llaves del departamento, lo encontré en el momento justo antes de entrar a tú habitación –

– ¿Sai? – sus mejillas se colorearon un poco y giro el rostro.

–Supongo que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas, pues, en cuanto me vio, salió disparado del departamento – sonrió.

–Sai era mi antiguo novio, con el que estuve a punto de casarme – aún no le miraba a los ojos –se me olvido quitarle las llaves del apartamento –

Sakura desayuno y se metió a bañar, al cabo de un rato salió y por el silencio en el lugar debía suponer que su tío ya no se encontraba en casa, tomo sus llaves, se arreglo el cabello, su vestuario era igual que siempre, combinado, ahora llevaba un vestido rojo (sumamente provocativo) acompañado a la perfección con sus lentes, bolso y adornos en color negro y salió del lugar.

–Doctora – Ed había aparecido en el camino hacia el elevador y Sakura opto por no mirarlo a los ojos, no después de haberlo visto tener relaciones con Tenten desde su habitación.

–Ed-san como estás – le dijo sonriente y sin mirarle –lamento ser descortés, pero se me ha hecho ya muy tarde –

–Nos veremos entonces – el chico le saludo con la mano mientras la veía entrar al elevador.

-o-o-

Sasuke se arreglaba con tranquilidad en su recámara cuando sintió nuevamente una molestia en su entrepierna y opto por tratar de evitar tener cualquier pensamiento "erótico" con cierta pelirrosa para no tener que entrar nuevamente al baño, sus hormonas estaban disparadas al cien por cierto, su beso con la doctora le había enloquecido, sus labios, estaba realmente idiotizado con ella.

–Puede una mujer tener esos efectos en un hombre – dijo mientras se miraba al espejo –esa mujer me ha vuelto un maniático sexual –

–Sasuke – se escucho desde fuera de la habitación.

–Que demonios quieres – se escucho desde dentro.

–Afuera hay una señorita que dice que quiere hablar contigo – Itachi sonaba algo "nervioso".

–Si es Ayame, dile que no la quiero volver a ver –

–Debes de estar vendiéndole tú alma al diablo para que una mujer como esta venga a verte Sasuke – dijo Itachi –no, no es Ayame –

–Te dijo su nombre – dijo algo fastidiado.

–Haruno Sakura – pronunció Itachi y Sasuke se paralizó al escuchar el nombre de la mujer –dice que es una amiga tuya y que había quedado de pasar por ti para desayunar –

–Enseguida salgo – completamente nervioso, se echo un poco más de loción, se revolvió un poco el cabello y tomando un poco de aire salió de la habitación.

-o-o-

–Hibitaru – se escucho la voz de un hombre algo maduro al ver llegar a pelidorado –es bueno verte –

–Ve al grano que sabes que no soporto ver tú patético rostro – le miro enojado –Nunca ha sido bueno verte Donzou –

–Tú presencia tampoco me es grata – le dijo de la misma manera –pero seré breve, sé que ahora eres el presidente de la AIPYP, es por eso que, me atrevo a hacerte una queja –

– ¿Una queja? – le miro preocupado.

–Me enteré por fuentes sumamente fiables, que la doctora Sakura Haruno, especializada en psicología ha violado de manera exagerada las dos normas básicas del reglamento – cruzo sus brazos y miro con seriedad al hombre –como líder del sindicato de la AP, merezco una explicación sobre tal comportamiento –

–Si no me equivocó – miro algo irritado al hombre –las dos normas violadas fueron escritas hace más de 25 años y por reforma legal de normas, no entran en vigor –

–Veo que conoces el caso – una mueca algo siniestra apareció en su rostro –pero veo que desconoces que la reforma de normas fue rechazada por el congreso nacional de psicología y psiquiatría hace algunos meses –

–"Me lleva el carajo" – se dijo mentalmente –bien, no puedo hacer nada, no tengo pruebas físicas de que la doctora Sakura Haruno haya violado la norma de "no interacción emocional y sentimental con el paciente" y de "limitarse a solo asuntos laborales durante la sesión de trabajo" –

–Tal y como lo espere de ti, Hibitaru – dijo burlándose –piensas que un provinciano, puede venir y hacer las cosas a su antojo solo porque tiene certificados que lo ameritan –

–Y tú piensas que un psicólogo "mediocre", puede venir y hacer las cosas a su antojo solo porque le lamió el culo al jefe, tiene una buena posición y quiere sobresalir – se burlo –personas como tú no sirven de nada en esta profesión –

–No te permito que… –

–Donzou, Donzou, eh estudiado el comportamiento humano por años y crees que no conozco tus intenciones – le miro irónico –simplemente quieres echar a perder ah alguien que si logro lo que tú no pudiste –

–No te permito que me hables así – le dijo rabioso.

–Tú y tú sindicato se pueden ir al carajo – se acomodo la corbata con algo de clase –que yo sepa la AP, no tiene ninguna relación directa con la AIPYP –

–No, no la tiene – sonrió ampliamente –pero no es necesario que yo haga la petición, solo eh venido a "avisarte"– y como si fuera la palabra mágica, el secretario general apareció en el lugar.

–Hibi-sama – saludo –se me ha dado la orden desde el consejo que se investigue a fondo el caso de la doctora Haruno – dijo algo alterado –se han presentado pruebas físicas que demuestran que la doctora infringió ciertas normas y puede perder su licencia –

–Síganme – sumamente molesto les indico a los dos que lo siguieran hacia su despacho.

-o-o-

–Se ve usted muy bien hoy doctora – la voz de Sasuke algo nervioso hizo a la pelirrosa dejar de observar con detenimiento una foto en el centro de mesa.

–Sasuke tenemos que hablar muy seriamente – miro al pelinegro con severidad en el rostro –y para esto también necesito que tú hermano este presente – señalo a Itachi que de inmediato se sorprendió.

– ¿Ha hecho algo malo? – Volteó a ver a Sasuke con cara de muerte –prometo que pagaremos los daños, solo le pido tiempo a que llegue mi cheque –

–Esto no se trata sobre bienes materiales Sr. Uchiha – con una voz sumamente diplomática sorprendiendo a Itachi –es más bien sobre bienes personales –

–Siendo así, tengo toda la disposición de escuchar – miro nuevamente a su hermano de manera fugaz y se sentó –adelante –

–Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y soy la psicóloga que atendió a su hermano Sasuke – se presentó –y el dilema aquí, es que… yo amo a su hermano –

–Pero que… – Itachi miro con la boca en el suelo a la pelirosa, luego a Sasuke, luego a Sakura –pero que está usted diciendo –

–Se que debe parecerle una gran locura y al principio a mi también me lo pareció – suspiro –pero después de un examen de conciencia, creo que no me parece tanto una locura –

–Como que no lo es – Itachi le señalo molesto –él tiene 17 y usted vaya a saber cuantos tiene –

– ¿Acaso la edad importa Sr. Uchiha? – le señalo la fotografía que anteriormente observaba con tanto interés. En la foto estaba Itachi tomado de la mano de una jovencita de la misma edad que Sasuke.

–Ella puede ser mi hermana – le dijo mordaz.

–Pero no lo es Sr. Uchiha – seria le señalo la gran foto familiar a escasos metros colgada sobre la pared.

–Vaya, vaya – sonrió mientras miro a la pelirosa con interés y luego a su hermano.

Sasuke solo miraba de un lado a otro, Sakura estaba algo decidida a darle una solución final a esto y él solo deseaba que en esa solución él saliera ganando.

_**Próximo Capítulo: Final.**_

–No es necesario que hagas eso tío – se escucho firme la voz de Sakura Haruno –ya que eh tomado una decisión –

–Sakura – el pelidorado miro con una gran sonrisa a su sobrina.

–Yo… –


End file.
